Spy's Love
by CleemLikeThatPower
Summary: Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella. J'ai 20 ans et je travaille actuellement dans le commercial. Du moins, officiellement. En réalité je suis espionne pour une organisation top secrète. Tout mon entourage sont dans l'ignorance et je l'espère pour longtemps car si un jour ils apprennent ce que je fais, ils seront en danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou, je viens vous présenter le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction: Spy's Love. Si ce début vous plait, je ferait en sorte de vous poster la suite rapidement. Je rappelle que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et que cette histoire vient de mon imagination. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella. J'ai 20 ans et je travaille dans le commercial. Enfin, c'est ce que je fais croire car en réalité je suis espionne pour une organisation secrète. J'y travaille depuis 2 ans et il parait que je suis la meilleur espionne de l'agence. Pour l'instant, ma famille et mes amis y croient ce qui me rend heureuse. Ne croyez pas que j'aime mentir loin de là, je déteste ça. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours car je vis en colocation avec ma sœur, Angela dans un des nombreux appartements de New-York. Le nôtre donnait une vue incroyable sur Central Park où l'on pouvait y voir un grand nombre de gens présent à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. On pouvait dire que je ressemblais beaucoup à ma sœur, du moins, du côté caractère: nous étions aussi têtu et curieuse autant l'une que l'autre. Certains nous disent même que c'est grâce à ça qu'on voyait que l'on était sœur. Physiquement, nous ne nous ressemblions pas vraiment: Angela avait les cheveux noir de jais, tout comme ses yeux, était la plupart du temps attachés en queue de cheval et mesurait à peu près un mètre soixante-dix. Elle portait aussi des lunettes et était toujours habillée à la mode. Pour ma part, j'avais les cheveux bruns chocolat, toujours détachés et mes yeux était de couleur noisette. Je n'étais pas aussi grande qu'elle, j'avais sans doute cinq ou six centimètres de moins qu'elle. En ce qui concernait le look vestimentaire, je n'étais pas à la pointe de la mode mais je n'estimais pas que je m'habillais comme un sac même si certaines désapprobation d'Angela pouvait le laisser penser. Même si je faisais tout mon possible pour pas qu'elle ne découvre mon petit secret, je voyait bien qu'elle ne me croyait pas facilement mais elle avait l'air d'être convaincue, du moins en apparence. Bien évidemment, j'aimerais arrêter de mentir continuellement car je sais qu'ils ont tous confiance en moi et tout cela me donne l'impression de profiter de cette confiance. Je ne leur dis pas la vérité pour la simple et bonne raison que si ils sont au courant de mon activité, ils seront inévitablement en danger et pourrais probablement en mourir, tout comme moi. Les dirigeants de l'agence nous l'on très bien expliqués dès notre arrivée: si nous le répétions, nous ne mettrons pas que notre propre personne et nos familles en dangers, mais le pays tout entier. Ils nous ont appris à ne faire confiance à personne, que ce soit dans le métier ou dans la vie de tous les jours, même si mon travail faisait parti de mon quotidien. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier la façon qu'ils m'avaient repérés avant que je les rejoignent.

Flash-back:

J'étais encore au lycée, plus précisément en cours de sport. Je n'aimais pas spécialement ce cours mais je ne pouvais y échapper, comme tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, nous faisions de la gymnastique et je soupçonnais le prof d'être un sadique. Je n'avais jamais était une grande sportive mais selon certaines personnes, j'étais douée en athlétisme même si je n'en étais pas totalement convaincue. Aujourd'hui, je m'en sortais assez sur les asymétriques ainsi que sur la poutre et le cheval d'arçon. Quand ce fut la fin du cours, j'allais me changeais dans les vestiaires puis en sortant de celui-ci, je bousculais malencontreusement un homme qui faisait de tête de plus que moi et qui avait la carrure d'un déménageur. Alors que je me fondais en milles excuses, il me fit taire et me donna un papier qui ressemblait à une carte de visite.

- Rendez-vous à neuf heures demain matin. N'en parlez à personnes. Dit-il sèchement puis il reparti aussitôt dans le sens opposé.

Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension puis je regardais la carte de visite qu'il venait de me donner. Toute la soirée, je ne faisait que de penser à ce qu'il m'avait dit et je trouvais ça vraiment étrange. Que me voulait-il? Et pourquoi voulait-il me voir? J'eus énormément de mal à m'endormir ce soir-là puis je fus réveiller une heure avant mon réveil. Je déjeunais sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Angela puis j'allais me douchais et me préparais. J'optais pour une tenue simple puis dès qu'il fut l'heure, j'allais à l'adresse indiquée sur la carte. Je me garais dans le parking souterain qui était quasiment désert à cette heure-ci un samedi matin. C'était tellement silencieux que j'entendais le bruit de mes pas résonner alors que je ne portais pas de talons. Je me dirigea dans le hall puis alors que je demandais à la réceptionniste où je devais aller, j'entendais une voix masculine m'intimais de le suivre. Je le suivais jusqu'à une porte qui donnait sur les escaliers. Nous les descendîmes puis nous arrivâmes dans une grande salle à peine éclairée. Elle ressemblait plus à une sorte de gymnase qu'à une cave.

L'homme qui était à côté de moi était moins costaud que celui d'hier. Il avait les cheveux blonds foncés et coupés assez court tout en ayant un visage enfantin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? Demandais-je, étant perdue

- Tu vas devoir passer quelques tests sportifs avant d'en savoir plus.

Je crois que je n'avais jamais fait autant de sport dans ma vie. Je fis de la lutte, de la boxe, du jogging sur un tapis roulant, des abdos ainsi que des altères que j'eus du mal à soulever. Nous passâmes bien cinq heures à faire ces tests puis je fus soulagée quand il m'informa que nous en avions fini. Nous remontâmes puis nous nous retrouvâmes dans le hall et nous nous dirigions dans l'ascenseur. Une minute s'était écoulée depuis que nous étions à l'intérieur et je me tournais vers lui qui sifflotait en attendant d'arriver à l'étage voulu.

- Pourquoi devais-je venir ici? Lui demandais-je.

- Tu le saura bientôt. Me répondit-il en m'adressant un rapide regard puis les portes s'ouvrirent et nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur.

Nous traversâmes un hall qui était rempli de bureaux et de standardistes. Certains nous lancèrent quelques regards, soit d'encouragement, soit de bienveillance et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Nous arrivâmes dans un bureau où un homme d'environ cinquante ans qui, visiblement, nous attendait et un autre jeune homme qui avait a peu près mon âge. Je m'installais sur une autre chaise en face du bureau. Ils se saluèrent puis ils se présentèrent à ma personne. Le plus âgé nous informa que nous avions été repéré pour nous engager dans leur agence. Ensuite, ils nous révélèrent que nous avions le profil pour être engagés. Leur offre tombait à pic, je recherchais un emploi et à vrai dire, j'avais du mal à trouver. Alors que moi et mon futur coéquipier sourions, ils nous révélèrent que nous faisions parti maintenant de leur organisation d'espionnage, ce qui fana notre sourire. Nous avions eu du mal à le croire, pensant être atterrient tout droit dans un scénario d'un des films de James Bond puis ils nous informèrent des règles à ne pas enfreindre. Nous apprîmes que Mike Newton, celui qui m'avait fait passer les tests, nous dirigerait.

Fin du Flash-back.

Maintenant, Mike était toujours notre chef, à Jake et moi. Nous faisions une bonne équipe et nous faisions parti des meilleurs de l'organisation. D'ailleurs, je ne vous ai pas précisez le nom de l'agence, elle a pour nom le TWI5. En deux ans d'expérience, on pouvait dire que je m'étais quelques peu réconcilié avec le sport et m'étais même améliorer dans ce domaine. Il faut savoir que dans ce métier, il n'y a pas de place pour la fainéantise et la routine.

* * *

**Voilà, alors, qu'en pensez vous? Je continue? A bientôt, bisous, Cleem.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou, comme l'histoire à l'air de vous plaire, j'ai décidé de la continuer. Merci à christou57, , canada02, So06 et Guest pour leurs reviews. Avant de vous laisser lire la suite, je réponds aux reviews.**

**So06: Merci, voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle soit à la hauteur de tes espérances. :)**

**Guest: Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise :)**

**Sans plus attendre, voici la suite de l'histoire. On se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

Les yeux fermés, je me réveillais doucement. J'entendais vaguement le trafic de New-York et, à en déduire la basse intensité, il était tôt. Je soupirais puis je tentais de me rendormir en enfonçant ma tête dans l'oreiller quand j'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir brusquement.

- Debout tout le monde! Cria ma sœur d'une voix toute excitée en entrant dans ma chambre.

- Laisse moi dormir! Dis-je en me tournant dans le lit, cherchant vainement le sommeil mais Angela n'était pas de cet avis.

Sans prévenir, elle ouvrit les volets, laissant entrer les rayons lumineux du soleil. Après m'avoir secouée un peu, elle sortit de ma chambre en me demandant de me dépêcher. Je réussissais à me lever difficilement et je me dirigeais vers la cuisine en traînant des pieds. A ma grande surprise, mon petit déjeuner était déjà prêt sur la table. Il ne manquait rien: mon café, mon jus d'orange et mon bol de céréale s'y trouvait. En général les matins qui commençais de cette façon, Angela avait une idée derrière la tête ce qui n'était pas bon signe. La façon dont elle me regardait me confirma mon inquiétude. Elle sortie de son silence quand je m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qu'elle mijotait.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est journée shopping et je ne considérerais pas ton refus comme réponse valable! Dit-elle en sautillant.

Mon visage se décomposa en entendant ces paroles. Voilà encore une chose que nous n'avions pas en commun. Je n'aimais pas vraiment le shopping d'ailleurs, je ne faisais pas partie de toutes ces filles qui pouvait passer des journées entières dans les magasin à vider leurs comptes en banque contrairement à Angela. Je ne faisais les magasins que quand j'en juge nécessaire, c'est-à-dire quand mon armoire était vide ce qui était très rare. Même si elle croyait faire ça discrètement, je remarquais que de nouveaux vêtements apparaissaient dans mon armoire sans que je les achètes.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de cette journée, j'ai encore des affaires dans mon armoire qui déborde presque. Fis-je remarquer.

- Sans doutes mais elles sont toutes dans la machine à laver! S'exclama-t-elle, fière d'elle.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

_Elle n'avais pas osé faire ça?! Qu'est-ce que j'allais mettre?_

Cette dernière pensée me fit sourire et je repris confiance.

- Si tu as lavé toutes mes affaire comme tu viens de me le dire, je ne pourrais pas m'habiller donc, je ne pourrais sortir faire les magasins avec toi. Concluais-je en croisant mes bras.

A son tour, son visage se décomposa et elle devint inquiète. Alors que je commençais à croire à une possible victoire, un grand sourire barra son visage. Je la vis se saisir de son téléphone puis elle s'éloigna et parlait à son interlocuteur.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle trafiquait?_

Quand je tentais de m'approchais pour entendre sa conversation, elle se reculait. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revient, totalement ravie.

- Dépêche toi de déjeuner, Jessica va bientôt arriver, elle te prêtera des affaires comme vous faites la même taille! M'informa Angela.

Voilà ce qui pouvait m'arriver de pire aujourd'hui. Jessica était sa super copine, un peu cruche sur les bords, qui ne s'habillait qu'avec peu de tissus. Je soupirais puis je m'asseyais sur une chaise tout en priant qu'elle m'apporte quelques chose d'à peu près décent même si il y avait que très peu d'espoir qu'elle connaisse ce mot et sa signification. Je mangeais mon repas lentement, ce qui faisait râler ma sœur. Quand j'eus fini, trop tôt à mon goût, je parti en direction de la salle de bain. Je pris le temps de me doucher et je sortis quand Angela frappa pour la troisième fois à la porte.

_Ne pouvait-elle pas être plus patiente?_

_Jamais quand il était question de shopping et je le savais depuis très longtemps._

Je m'enroulais dans une serviette puis j'allais jusqu'à dans ma chambre et ne vis qu'un seul vêtement sur mon lit. Il s'agissait d'une robe rose fushia à bretelles.

_Je détestais le rose._

La robe s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse et disposais d'un décolleté plongeant. Je soupirais même si je pouvais m'estimais heureuse que Jessica ne m'amène pas une mini-jupe avec un t-shirt qui s'arrête au nombril. Pour les chaussures, il s'agissait d'escarpins noirs qui appartenait à Angela. Même si nous n'avions pas la même taille, nous faisions la même pointure. Je soupirais puis je m'habillais et mit mes chaussures. Je décidais de laisser mes cheveux détachés ainsi que de me maquiller légèrement. Une fois prête, je sortis de ma chambre et parti en direction. J'entendis un cri hystérique et une brune arrivait rapidement dans le salon et je la reconnu directement. Tout le monde connaissais ce cri insupportable et si aiguë que je fus étonnais que les fenêtres ne furent encore jamais brisées. Jessica tourna autour de moi puis se posta devant moi avec des yeux pétillant et en frappant dans ses mains. Comme à son habitude, elle n'avait pas lésiné sur le maquillage et se croyait sûrement en pleine canicule au vue de sa tenue.

- Bella, tu es magnifique! S'exclama-t-elle, dommage que tu ne t'ai pas maquillé. Finit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

- Je me suis maquillée. Répondis-je, dubitative.

Elle pencha un peu la tête et me fixa minutieusement le visage puis Angela vient vers nous en retenant son rire.

- J'ai invitée Jessica à venir avec nous, ça ne te dérange pas? Me demanda ma frangine.

- Non, pas du tout! Répondis-je avec un sourire forcé.

Une alarme résonnait dans ma tête. Les journées «magasins» que je fais avec Angela, j'en vois difficilement le bout mais avec Jessica en plus, ça serait encore pire. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue avec nous, elle avait tentée de m'acheter la même garde robe qu'elle et, bien évidemment, je ne pouvais pas compter sur ma sœur qui s'en amusais et qui lui donner même des idées. Cette journée là avait été horrible.

- Bien, allons-y dans ce cas! S'enthousiasma Jessica en se dirigeant vers le couloir.

Angela la suivit et je fus la dernière à sortir de l'appartement. Nous descendîmes les escaliers, l'ascenseur étant en panne. Prendre les escaliers avec des escarpins était un véritable calvaire pour moi. Je ne mettais que très rarement des talons car je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce genre de chaussures au pieds. Nous sortîmes du hall et alors que nous nous dirigions vers la voiture de Jessica, mon téléphone sonna. Je vis l'identité de l'appelant puis je décrocher, sans surprise.

- Oui, Mike?

Avant même qu'il ne me parle, je savais pertinemment que je n'irais pas faire de shopping. Angela le devina aisément aussi et soupira. Mike me demanda de venir à l'agence rapidement. Je raccrochais après quelques minutes puis rangeais mon téléphone.

- Tu dois y aller, pas vrai? Demanda Angela, déçue.

- Oui, je suis désolée, on fera ça une prochaine fois, je te le promet.

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue puis je me dirigea vers ma voiture et parti en direction de l'agence.

* * *

**Voilà voilà. Alors qu'en pensez-vous? N'oubliais pas de me donner votre avis en reviews :)**

**A bientôt pour la suite, bisous. Cleem**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard mais la semaine dernière j'étais surbooker entre une pluie de contrôle, mon anniversaire et d'autres petits soucis. J'essayerais de poster le prochain dans les délais. Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent ainsi que pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir! En parlant de reviews, je vais répondre à ceux que je n'ai pas pu.**

**So06: Je n'étais pas sur au début d'intégrer Jessica dans l'histoire mais peut-être qu'elle pourra aider par la suite et la vision d'une Bella habillée d'une robe rose fushia pouvait être amusante ;)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaitent une bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

Tout le long du trajet jusqu'à l'agence, je maudissais Angela d'avoir lavé toutes mes affaires. Moi qui m'habillais d'un jean et d'un haut simple dans des couleurs soft, me voilà dans une robe rose fushia décolleté avec des talons. Je me garais dans le parking souterrain où se trouvait un grand nombre de voitures. Je mis du temps à sortir puis je me dirigeais dans le hall. Je traversais le hall puis me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur. En moins d'une minute, je me trouvais à l'étage de l'agence. Je me trouvais dans le sas et seulement une plaque digitale était présente. J'y plaçais ma main puis après qu'elle fut analysée, les portes s'ouvrirent dans les bureaux. A peine y avais-je mis un pied que tous les regards furent sur moi. Tout le monde me regardait bizarrement, ce que je comprenais. Je ne m'étais que très rarement des robes, voir jamais. Alors que j'avançais dans les bureaux, j'entendis un rire et une voix masculine s'adresser à moi.

- T'as dû interrompre un rendez-vous galant on dirait! Rit Jacob.

Il arborait le sourire narquois qu'il ressortait à chacune de ses vannes qui, la plupart du temps, étaient sur moi.

- Très drôle Black! On peut dire qu'Angela a eu la bonne idée de lavé toutes mes affaires dans le seul but de me forcer à faire du shopping avec elle. Racontais-je en arrivant dans la salle de conférence.

Je saluais Mike puis je m'installais sur un des fauteuils autour de la grande table qui se situait au milieu de la pièce. Nous étions seulement trois mais on pouvait constater que la pièce pouvait accueillir une trentaine de personnes.

- Elle devrait utiliser cette technique plus souvent. Dit mon coéquipier, l'air de rien.

Je lui assénais une légère frappe dans le bras et il feignit d'avoir eu mal mais Mike nous ramena à l'ordre. La pièce était dans le noir et seul le vidéo projecteur éclairait la pièce.

- Si je vous ai réuni ici, c'est pour vous confier une mission de grande importance. Vous allez devoir aller chercher la prophétie de Anastasia qui date du 15e siècle. A l'intérieur de cette prophétie se trouvent des choses importantes pour l'agence. Explique Mike.

C'est un jeu d'enfant cette mission! S'exclama Jake.

J'approuvais d'un hochement de tête. Pour une fois que nous étions d'accord sur quelques chose, car la plupart du temps, nous nous chamaillions pour savoir qui avait raison et qui avait tort et cela dans n'importe quelle situation.

Flashback

Lors d'une mission en Italie qui, d'ailleurs, était l'une de mes premières missions. Un de nos collègues, Tyler, reçu une balle perdue dans le ventre lors d'un affrontement avec nos ennemi. Alors qu'il se tordait de douleur à terre, Jacob et moi tentèrent de trouver des solutions pour le soigner.

- On doit appeler les urgences! Criais-je

- Et pourquoi pas la police tant que tu y est?! Hurlais Jacob.

- Je suis sérieuse, on doit les appeler si on veut qu'il reste en vie!

- Et quand ils vont te demander ce qu'il s'est passé, tu leur répondra quoi?!

- Stop, j'en ai marre que vous vous chamailler pour tout et pour rien! S'exclama Tyler à notre grand étonnement.

Nous le regardâmes en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il était mourant. Il s'assit, les jambes allongées et le corps adossé au mur, il leva les yeux vers moi.

- Ja...Jacob a raison. Qu'est ce que tu vas leur dire?

C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé. Qu'est-ce que je leur dirait? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Et nous ne pouvions pas révéler la vérité d'une part parce que Mike nous tuerait et de toute façon, très peu de personnes ne nous croiraient. Nous avions appelé notre patron et il nous informa qu'une autre agence qui était en relation avec la TWI5 et celle-ci se trouvait non loin de nous. Selon les dires de Mike, ils sauraient nous aider là-bas. Nous nous y étions rendu et Tyler avait pu être sauvé.

Fin du Flashback

- Là-bas, la sécurité est prise très au sérieux et cette fois, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à vouloir récupéré ce bien. Reprit Mike.

- De qui s'agit-il? Demandais-je

Selon une source sure, il s'agit d'une agence secrète que nous n'avons encore jamais rencontré jusqu'à maintenant. Cette agence est surtout composée de la famille du dirigeant.

- Sinon, on part quand? S'intéressa Jacob.

- Vous partez demain dès huit heures pour Las Vegas.

Nous échangeâmes un regard avec mon coéquipier et nous souriions. Même si nous n'avions pas le temps de visiter nos destinations, on préféré effectuer nos missions dans des lieux que nous aimions un minimum.

- En revanche, je pense que des jeans seront plus adapté pour la mission. M'informa Mike en inspectant ma tenue.

Jacob éclata de rire mais je me contentais de l'ignorer en rougissant.

- Oui je pense aussi. Répondis-je, gênée.

Nous demandâmes encore quelques information puis après avoir peaufiner nos couvertures et nos identités, nous pûmes retourner chez nous. Quand je rentrais dans la voiture, je pu voir qu'il était déjà dix-sept heures puis je roulais en direction de chez moi. J'arrivais en quelques minutes à l'appartement, chanceuse de n'avoir été piégée dans les bouchons. A mon arrivée, je constatais qu'Angela était encore dans les boutiques. Je profitais de mon temps de libre pour préparer ma valise. Une fois fini, je vérifiais que je n'oubliais rien d'important pour ces deux jours.

- Tu pars où cette fois? Demanda ma sœur qui m'avait rejoint sans faire de bruit.

- A Madrid.

- Eh oui, je devais mentir aussi sur mes destinations, c'était plus prudent selon Mike.

- Sinon ta journée shopping? Enchaînais-je.

Angela me raconta sa journée de shopping qu'elle avait fait avec Jessica. Elle me montra ses achats ainsi ceux qu'elle avait fait pour moi et qui, par chance, me plaisaient. Nous mangeâmes peu de temps après tout en continuant de discuter. Ma frangine me fit promettre de faire une sortie magasins juste toute les deux. Une fois le repas fini, nous fîmes la vaisselle puis je décida de me coucher tôt pour être en pleine forme le lendemain matin. Je souhaitais bonne nuit à Angela et je partie dans ma chambre puis je m'endormis rapidement.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Donnez-moi vos avis en reviews!**

**A bientôt pour la suite, bisous, Cleem.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou, j'espère que vous êtes toujours là! Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette attente mais à la dernière minute, j'ai rajouté quelques petites choses. Dans ce chapitre, il y aura plusieurs point de vue et on verra que l'histoire avance petit à petit. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews auquel j'ai toutes répondu sur vos compte mais avant que je vous laisse tranquille, je réponds aux reviews auquel je n'ai pas encore répondu.**

**So06: On ne sait pas encore si il s'agit d'eux mais on ne le saura pas encore dans ce chapitre ;)**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

_Chapitre 4_

_**Point de vue de Bella:**_

Il était trois heures de l'après-midi et je me trouvais actuellement dans l'avion à côté de Jacob. Nous survolions le pays depuis environ deux heures. Contrairement à d'habitude, il ne parlait pas et se contentait de regarder par le hublot de l'appareil. Cela faisait dix minutes que le silence régnait et qu'il me regarder furtivement et anxieusement. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qui clochait, il prit la parole.

- Je peux te poser une question?

- Bien sur!

C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi sérieux et aussi peu sûr de lui. Je le vis hésiter un moment puis il décida de se lancer alors que commençais à m'inquiéter.

- C'est quoi le genre de mec de ta sœur?

Je m'attendais à toutes les questions sauf à celle ci et à ce qu'elle concerne ma sœur. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas vraiment quel était son genre. Quand elle était au lycée, Angela était sorti avec un sorte de geek accro aux jeux en ligne mais ensuite, elle a été avec d'autres personnes différentes allant du musicien au sportif.

- Je ne sais pas trop.

- Elle est célibataire? Me demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- Oui je crois mais pourquoi toutes ces questions? Demandais-je, curieuse.

A peine avais-je eu fini de parler qu'il détourna le regard et posa à nouveau son regard sur le hublot. On aurait cru qu'il était gêné, ce qui était inhabituel chez lui. Je me penchais pour essayer de le regarder dans les yeux et je cru voir un rougissement. Pourquoi rougirait-il?

- Pourquoi tu rougis?

Il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire ça. Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

- Me dire quoi?

Il prit une inspiration avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se tourner vers moi.

- Je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle. Annonça-t-il en guettant ma réaction

- Comment ça tu crois être amoureux d'Angela? Demandais-je, choquée.

Comment cela pouvait être possible? Ils ne s'étaient vu qu'une fois!

Flashback:

C'était un jour où je faisais les courses dans le supermarché du coin avec Angela. Alors qu'on regardait les rayons, elle recula et fonça dans quelqu'un. Même moi qui était plus maladroite qu'elle, ça ne m'arrivait jamais. Je l'entendis s'excuser puis je la vis du coin de l'oeil sourire bêtement en fixant l'individu qui se trouvait dans mon dos alors que je tenais dans mes mains un paquet de céréales. Je levais les yeux aux ciel puis posais le paquet dans le cadi puis je me tournais vers la personne qui retenait toute l'attention de ma sœur. Je reconnu facilement Jake qui fixait aussi ma sœur. Visiblement, aucun des deux se souvenaient de moi à ce moment là.

- C'est pas grave, moi c'est Jacob. Dit-il sans détacher son regard et en arborant un sourire en coin.

- Et elle c'est Angela, ma sœur. Répondis-je à sa place.

Il me remarqua enfin sans se débarrasser de son sourire.

- Tiens Bella, je ne t'avais pas vu!

- J'avais cru voir ça.

Il regarda sa montre puis il releva la tête vers nous.

- Je dois y aller, on se revoit vite! Dit-il en partant du côté d' Angela tout en lui, glissant un bout de papier dans son sac à main.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir ce qu'il y avait sur ce papier.

Fin du Flashback

Elle m'avait confirmé ce que je pensais, il lui avait donner son numéro. Elle m'avait confiée aussi qu'ils s'étaient envoyés quelques SMS mais il n'y avait rien qu'entre eux. Difficile à croire quand elle rougissait en me le disant.

- C'est une fille géniale, gentille et drôle, c'est difficile de ne pas être sous le charme. M'expliqua-t-il

Je lui souris puis nous parlâmes de la mission qui nous attendait. Quelques minutes plus tard, le pilote nous informa que nous arrivions enfin à Las Vegas. A peine avions nous franchi la sortie de l'aéroport qu'on nous emmena dans une camionnette. Un correspondant de l'agence nous donna les instructions pour la mission ainsi qu'un plan de la villa. Les propriétaires des lieux organisaient leurs trente ans de mariage et c'était le moment idéal pour réaliser cette mission. On devra se fondre dans la masse d'invités qui seront présents puis chercher la prophétie qui était dans un coffre dans le sous-sol. Nous en sortîmes en début de soirée puis nous allâmes à nos chambres d'hôtel. Bien évidemment nous n'allions pas dormir ici mais c'était pour qu'on ai un endroit où se changer pour la soirée. On m'attribua une robe noire avec une paire de talons. Je soupirais en voyant cette tenue mais je m'efforçai de mettre cette tenue. J'attachais mes cheveux en un chignon puis je fut prête. J'attendis Jacob puis nous partions en direction de la villa. Nous y arrivâmes en quelques minutes, minutes. La villa était très grandes et très luxueuse et il y avait même une fontaine juste devant. Elle disposait aussi d'un parking qui gardait un grand nombre de voiture. Après avoir admiré la grande maison, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée.

_**Point de vue de Inconnu:**_

Depuis plusieurs jours, nous suspections qu'une autre organisation s'occuper aussi d'une de nos mission. Pour en avoir le cœur net, nous sommes allés à quatre pour cette mission alors que nous allions qu'à deux pour ce genre d'opération. Nous étions dans une voiture et nous guettions un indice qui nous mettrait sur la piste de ces concurrents. Mon père était à la place du conducteur, mon frère ainsi que ma copine se trouvaient à l'arrière tandis que j'étais sur le siège passager à l'avant. Nous observions minutieusement les moindres faits et gestes des invités qui arrivaient.

- Celle-ci semble avoir du mal avec ses talons. Remarqua ma dulcinée.

- Et alors, en quoi cette remarque est intéressante? Soupira son voisin.

- Les filles de ce milieu portes des talons depuis leurs plus jeunes âges et ne sentent plus la douleur.

- Et le mec à côté d'elle semble assez musclé pour être un héritier. Constatais-je.

Notre père regarda les deux jeunes adultes en questions puis il se tourna vers les deux derrières nous.

- Vous devriez y aller faire un tour. Suggéra-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent puis ils sortirent de la voiture et partir en direction de la fête.

_**Point de vue de Bella:**_

Nous entrâmes facilement à l'intérieur et nous tentâmes de ne pas nous perdre parmi la foule. Nous décidâmes que je descendrais au sous-sol et que lui s'assurerait de veiller à ce que personne d'autre ne descende. Je réussi à me frayer un chemin et trouvais la porte du sous-sol. Je jetais un coup d'oeil pour vérifier que personne ne me regardait puis j'entrais rapidement dans le sous-sol.

_**Point de vue de Jacob:**_

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que je surveillais et cela aurait dû faire au moins cinq minutes qu'elle aurait dû être revenue. Pourquoi mettait-elle autant de temps pour récupérer un bout de papier?!

**_Point de vue de Bella:_**

J'avançais dans le sous-sol à moitié sombre en cherchant le coffre-fort. J'entendais la musique à l'étage très vaguement et seulement mes pas résonnaient dans la pièce. Même si le silence était présent, j'avais le sentiment de ne pas être seule. Je me retournais mais je ne vis personne. Après une courte recherche, je repérais le coffre. Je me dirigeais vers ce dernier puis je collais mon oreille contre la porte métallique et tournais le bouton jusqu'à ce que je trouve le code. Je réussi à le trouver en quelques minutes puis j'ouvris la porte. Alors que j'allais prendre la prophétie, je sentis une main sur ma bouche et un bras m'enserrer le ventre. Je tentais de me débattre contre l'inconnu qui devait sûrement faire partie de cette fameuse entreprise familiale. Je me débattais mais mon agresseur avait beaucoup de force et en sentant son parfum, j'en déduisais qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Je concentrais toutes mes forces dans le coup de coude que je lui assénais. Par miracle, elle me lâcha et s'enfuit en courant. Je me retournais et la regardais partir. Je reposais mon regard sur le coffre et fus soulagée de voir que la prophétie y était toujours. Je m'emparais de la feuille puis je repartis rapidement vers l'étage. Alors que Jacob me reprochait le temps que j'avais mit, je lui expliquais ce qu'il s'était passé. D'ailleurs, il remarqua aussi qu'un homme l'avait regardé avec insistance pendant qu'il surveillait. Nous montions rapidement dans l'avion et repartîmes en direction de New-York.

_**Point de vue de Inconnu:**_

J'arrivais à la voiture, totalement essoufflée. J'entrais rapidement à l'intérieur et mon beau-frère en fit de même.

- Alors, vous avez réussi? Demandais mon beau-père avec sérieux.

- Non, nous avons échoué, ils sont plus tenace que ce que j'imaginais. Soupirais-je.

Il nous regarda longuement puis il soupira à son tour.

- Nous allons reprendre ce qu'il nous appartient. Dit-il confiant.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, alors, qu'en pensez-vous? A votre avis, qui a voulu s'en prendre à Bella? N'oubliez pas de me laisser une reviews ;)**

**A bientôt pour la suite, bisous, Cleem.**


End file.
